<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Magic In Your Pants (Is Making Me Blush) (trad fr) by LeTraducteur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613405">That Magic In Your Pants (Is Making Me Blush) (trad fr)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur'>LeTraducteur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, Drabble, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa fine chemise grise est transparente à cause de la sueur, collant obscènement à chacune de ses lignes et creux. Son jean est moulant, montrant ses fesses et son érection à moitié dure à tous les yeux affamés dans la boîte.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Samwell Tarly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Magic In Your Pants (Is Making Me Blush) (trad fr)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts">j_gabrielle</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle">j_gabrielle</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !<br/>-<br/>Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.<br/>Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon danse contre le barre, rigolant avec sa tête jetée en arrière. La ligne de sa gorge est illuminée par sa sueur, quelques paillettes, et les lumières multicolores de la boîte. Tous les yeux sont sur lui, et il ne va clairement pas rentrer seul ce soir.</p>
<p>Les danseurs qui l’ont tiré sur scène placent leurs mains sur son corps, les frottant contre lui, le touchant. Un petit sourire courbe ses lèvres rouges cerise. Ils se rapprochent, encastrant son corps entre les leurs. Sa fine chemise grise est transparente à cause de la sueur, collant obscènement à chacune de ses lignes et creux. Son jean est moulant, montrant ses fesses et son érection à moitié dure à tous les yeux affamés dans la boîte.</p>
<p>Jon roule ses hanches, laissant sa tête reposer à la base du cou d’un danseur. Même dans la noirceur de la boîte, il ne peut cacher le battement de ses jolis cils et la façon dont ses lèvres s’écartent en un doux gémissement. Jon bouge ses mains pour agripper la chaude peau nue et rougie contre lui. Enfonçant ses doigts dans la fine ligne de fils dorés, il laisse la basse résonner dans son corps.</p>
<p>C’est comme si tout le club était fasciné, hypnotisé par le show sur la scène, mais trop tôt le rythme changea et Jon se réveilla de la transe avec une aise qui surpris les danseurs toujours concentrés pour garder leur corps joints, souriants alors qu’il s’échappe rapidement de leur embrassade.</p>
<p>Avec réluctance, ils le laissent descendre du podium, tendant vers lui alors même qu’il glisse dans la marée de corps.</p>
<p>"T’as aimé ?" chuchote Jon, essoufflé, dans son oreille, se glissant entre les cuisses de Sam. "C’était pour toi." Il sourit, enlevant une mèche humide de son visage.</p>
<p>Sam imite son sourire, rapprochant son petit-ami pour un baiser brûlant.</p>
<p>"J’adorerais te voir le refaire quand on rentrera à la maison."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mon Tumblr : <a href="https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/">nannerl20</a><br/>j_gabrielle tumblr : <a href="https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/">randomingoftherandomness</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>